criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Italian Unabomber
|mo = Bombing |time = September 1978? December 8, 1993 - May 6, 2006 |type = Power seeker Technician Revenge|victims = 23 attempted}} Unabomber '''(or '''The Italian Unabomber) is the name attributed to a still unidentified serial bomber active in northeast Italy between the early nineties (possibly late seventies) and 2006. Case History In September 1978, in Pordenone, Friuli-Venezia Giulia, a booby-trapped transistor radio explodes, wounding a laborer who was handling it. The man lost his hand. On June 7, 1988, in Pordenone, another bomb, this time disguised as a flashlight, wounds an elementary school kid. On August 20, 1993, in Francenigo di Gaiarine (Treviso, Veneto), an explosive device detonates inside a grape. These were the first incidents possibly attributable to the Italian Unabomber. 1993-1994 On December 8, 1993, in Pontevecchio (Portogruaro, Venezia), a phone booth is utterly destroyed by a bomb blast. On August 21, 1994, in Sacile (Pordenone), four people are wounded by the detonation of a pipe bomb, during the 72nd edition of the local bird fest. On 17th December, again in Pordenone, a pipe bomb detonates in front of a local supermarket. The very next day, on December 18, another explosive device blows up inside a church in Aviano (Pordenone). 1995-1996 On March 5, 1995, in Azzano Decimo (Pordenone), during the local Mardi Gras celebration, two more pipe bombs go off. On September 30, in Pordenone, a pipe bomb (set up with banknotes as a "bait") severely wounds the elderly Anna Pignat. The very same day, a woman finds another pipe bomb, which is later detonated by the authorities. On December 11, 24 and 26, four phone booths are destroyed by bomb blasts in Aquileia (Udine), Latisana (Udine) and Bibione (Venezia). On April 2, 1996, in Claut (Friuli-Venezia Giulia), a small explosion occurs. Another victimless bombing affects Bannia (Fiume Veneto), on April 22. On August 4, a pipe bomb explodes wounding a vacationer on the beach of Lignano Sabbiadoro. Another pipe bomb is recovered the same day on another beach in Bibione. On February 1, 1998, in Poncicco (Zoppola), a bomb is recovered inside a bistro (the episode is generally unattributed to the Italian Unabomber, who remained dormant between 1996 and 2000). 2000-2001 On March 6, 2000, in San Vito al Tagliamento (Pordenone), a booby-trapped spray can is recovered during a Mardi Gras celebration. On July 6, in Lignano Sabbiadoro, former policeman Giorgio Novelli is wounded by a pipe bomb placed on the beach. On September 13, in San Stino di Livenza (Venezia), a woman is wounded by a pipe bomb placed inside a grape. On October 31, a booby-trapped carton of eggs is recovered by one Giorgio Mardinelli. On November 1, another bomb is recovered inside the San Stino di Livenza grape. On November 7, in Pinè (Cordignano, Treviso), Nadia Ros is wounded by the explosion of a booby-trapped by a tomato tube she bought in a Portogruaro supermarket (the same where Giorgio Mardinelli bought the booby-trapped carton of eggs). On November 17, another booby-trapped tube of Mayonnaise bought in the Portogruaro supermarket is recovered. On November 2, 2001, in Motta di Livenza, cemetery caretaker Anita Buosi is badly wounded by a booby-trapped candle. 2002-2003 On July 23, 2002, in Porcia (Pordenone), a booby-trapped hazelnut and cocoa spread jar explodes without hurting anyone. On September 2, again in Pordenone, a booby-trapped soap bubbles tube explodes wounding a five-year-old boy. On 25 December, in Cordenons, a pipe bomb explodes inside a church. On March 24, 2003, an explosive device detonates inside the restrooms of Pordenone's courthouse. The investigators, especially prosecutor Domenico Labozetta, who's assigned to the Unabomber case, and whose office stands in the nearings of the restrooms, interpret it as a challenge towards them. On April 25, in Fagarè della Battaglia (San Biagio di Callalta, Treviso), a nine-year-old girl is wounded by a booby-trapped highlighter. 2004-2006 On April 2, 2004, in Portogruaro, a nitroglycerin explosive device is recovered inside a pillow from a church's kneeler. On January 26, 2005, in Treviso, a booby-trapped plastic shell (coupled with another shell containing a toy) explodes after a boy kicks it. On March 13, in Motta di Livenza, a booby-trapped candle explodes wounding a girl and a woman (coincidentially, Anita Buosi, the woman who was previously wounded by another candle bomb, had interacted with the same chandelier just before). On March 16, in Bacău, Romania, a booby-trapped can of fish from Concordia Saggitaria (Venezia) is recovered by nuns. On July 9, in Portogruaro, a bomb (neutralized due to rain) is recovered by a woman under her bicycle's saddle. On May 6, 2006, in Santa Margherita (Caorle, Venezia), Massimiliano Bozzo, a nurse, and his girlfriend are wounded by a booby-trapped bottle. Modus Operandi TBA Profile TBA Suspects TBA Known Victims *September 1978, Pordenone, Friuli-Venezia Giulia: an unnamed labourer *June 7, 1988, Pordenone, Friuli-Venezia Giulia: an unnamed kid *1993: **August 20, Francenigo di Gaiarine, Treviso, Veneto: a victimless bombing **December 8, Pontevecchio, Portogruaro, Venezia, Veneto: an victimless phone booth bombing *1994: **August 21, Sacile, Portogruaro, Venezia, Veneto: an unnamed woman and three others **December 17, Pordenone, Friuli-Venezia Giulia: a victimless pipe bombing **December 18, Aviano, Pordenone, Friuli-Venezia Giulia: a victimless bombing inside a church *1995: **March 5, Azzano Decimo, Pordenone, Friuli-Venezia Giulia: two victimless pipe bombings **September 30, Pordenone, Friuli-Venezia Giulia: ***Anna Pignat ***An unnamed woman **December 11, Aquileia, Udine, Friuli-Venezia Giulia: a victimless phone booth bombing **December 24, Latisana, Udine, Friuli-Venezia Giulia: a victimless phone booth bombing **December 26, Bibione, Venezia, Veneto: a victimless phone booth bombing *1996: **April 2, Claut, Friuli-Venezia Giulia: a victimless small explosion **April 22, Bannia, Fiume Veneto, Friuli-Venezia Giulia: a victimless bombing **August 4, Lignano Sabbiadoro, Udine, Friuli-Venezia Giulia and Bibione, San Michele al Tagliamento, Venezia, Veneto: ***Roberto Curcio ***An unnamed lifeguard *1998: **February 1, Poncicco, Zappola, Friuli-Venezia Giulia: a bomb is recovered inside a bistro *2000: **March 6, San Vito al Tagliamento, Pordenone, Friuli-Venezia Giulia: a booby trap is recovered **July 6, Lignano Sabbiadoro, Udine, Friuli-Venezia Giulia: Giorgio Novelli **September 13, San Stino di Livenza, Venezia, Veneto: an unnamed woman **October 31, Portogruaro, Venezia, Veneto: Giorgio Mandinelli **November 1, San Stino di Livenza, Venezia, Veneto: another bomb is recovered **November 7, Pinè, Cordignano, Treviso, Veneto: Nadia Ros **November 17, Roveredo in Piano, Friuli-Venezia Giulia: a booby trap is recovered *2001: **Motta di Livenza, Treviso, Veneto: Anita Buosi *2002: **July 23, Porcia, Pordenone, Friuli-Venezia Giulia: an unnamed woman **September 2, Pordenone, Friuli-Venezia Giulia: an unnamed five-year-old boy **December 25, Cordenons, Friuli-Venezia Giulia: a victimless pipe bombing *2003: **March 24, courthouse of Pordenone, Friuli-Venezia Giulia: a victimless bombing inside the restrooms **April 25, Fagarè della Battaglia, San Biagio di Callalta, Treviso, Veneto: Francesca *2004: **April 2, Portogruaro, Venezia, Veneto: an explosive device is recovered inside a church *2005: **January 26, Treviso, Veneto: an unnamed boy **March 13, Motta di Livenza, Treviso, Veneto: ***An unnamed girl ***An unnamed woman **March 16, Bacău, Romania: a booby-trapped can of fish is recovered. **July, 9, Portogruaro, Venezia, Veneto: a neutralized nitroglycerin bomb is recovered *2006: **May 6, Porto Santa Margherita, Caorle, Venezia, Veneto: ***Massimiliano Bozzo ***An unnamed woman On Criminal Minds TBA References TBA